gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born to Hand Jive
Born to Hand Jive from Grease is featured in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake, Kitty, Marley, Mercedes, Mike and Ryder with the New Directions. The song begins to play as Mercedes walks around them and tells them to start clapping. Mike and Mercedes lead them with the dance and the vocals. Kitty, Jake, Marley and Ryder often swap partners. Jake dazedly watches Marley when Ryder grabs her. Kitty watches jealously as Jake dances with Marley and Ryder enviously watches Jake. Kitty pushes Marley with her hip and Ryder catches her. Jake and Ryder nearly get into a fight, but Artie tells them to break it up and Mike comes in between them. They continue to dance, New Directions hand-jiving with them in the audience. Kitty and Ryder pull off an impressive double cartwheel and hug. As the performance reaches its ending, Jake and Marley have a lot of chemistry, starting Kitty up. She heads towards Marley, but Jake grabs her in time and lifts her in the air, Marley joining Ryder instead. Jake looks at Kitty, asking her what's wrong with her. New Directions joins the stage at the end, dancing and singing along. Ryder and Marley hug at the end as everyone laughs excitedly, both Kitty and Jake look envious of Marley's and Ryder's chemistry. Lyrics Mercedes: Before I was born late one night My papa said everything's alright The doctor paid, my Mama laid down With her stomach bouncing all around 'Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive Mama gave birth to a hand-jive Mercedes and Marley: I could barely walk when I milked a cow When I was three I pushed a plow Jake: While chopping wood I moved my legs And they saw me dance when I gathered eggs Marley and Ryder: The townfolk clapped, I was only five Out-dance 'em all, he was born to hand-jive! Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Born to hand-jive, baby Born to hand-jive, baby Mercedes: How low can you go? Marley: How low can you go? Ryder: How low can you go? Jake: How low can you go? Higher! Ryder: Higher! Marley: Higher! Mercedes: And higher, yeah! Ryder with New Directions: Now can you hand jive, baby? Ryder, Marley and Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Oh can you hand jive, baby? (Mercedes: Baby, yeah!) Ryder with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Oh yeah can you hand jive, baby? (Mercedes: Can you hand jive?) Oh can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Baby!) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah!) Ryder and Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Born to hand jive, oh yeah! Errors * In the "How low can you go?", Kitty was seen doing a wrong move of Hand Jive when Ryder fell. Trivia * The background used in the auditorium in You Can't Stop the Beat is the same used in this performance. Gallery Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.29.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.34.png.jpg Tumblr mhk9e3N8MH1qdnpeio2 250.gif Video Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Songs sung by New Directions